1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication technologies, and particularly to an optical coupling lens having two plugs.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical fiber coupling connector includes an optical coupling lens having a number of converging portions, a receiving member, and a number of optical fibers received in the receiving member. The receiving member is assembled with the optical coupling lens by plugs of the optical coupling lens plugging in holes defined in the receiving member, thus the optical fibers are aligned and coupled with the converging portions. Each of the plugs is a cylinder with a flat end surface and a circumferential surface extending from the flat end surface, and the holes conform to the plugs.
During manufacturing the optical coupling lens using a molding die, corrosive gas exits in a cavity in the molding die which is configured for forming each of the plugs and corresponds to the flat end surface. The corrosive gas causes deformation of the circumferential surface, such as expanding or contracting. If this happens, alignment precision between the optical fibers and the converging portions will be decreased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical coupling lens to overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.